


It's going to be alright, right?

by lily_kirrxx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Hajime and Nagito are childhood friends, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Other, Suffering Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_kirrxx/pseuds/lily_kirrxx
Summary: Komaeda was boarding an airplane from the San Cristobal Airport. He felt excited, when was the last time where his parents paid any attention to their own son? And now he was going on a trip out of the country to spend time with them, how fun! He was going to tell his best friend, Hinata Hajime, how his trip went after he came back. Surely his luck wouldn’t ruin this moment, right?basically when komaeda's parents go bye bye
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	It's going to be alright, right?

Komaeda Nagito was in a hospital bed.

He was confused at first but then he remembered.

He remembered everything.

_Komaeda was boarding an airplane from the San Cristobal Airport. He felt excited, when was the last time where his parents paid any attention to their own son? And now he was going on a trip out of the country to spend time with them, how fun! He was going to tell his best friend, Hinata Hajime, how his trip went after he came back. Surely his luck wouldn’t ruin this moment, right?_

_..._

_He should have known better, of course not, his luck would never let him be happy for long._

_The plane was hijacked._

_The hijacker, who was a man that looked like he was in his 30s, was threating everyone in the plane with a gun, “Don’t move. If anyone tries to make a move, I will shoot them with this gun.” And he wasn’t lying, the flight attendants, who tried to apprehend the man, were shot in the head, now dead, lying on the floor._

_Komaeda was scared, he was going to die if he didn’t do what the man said. He didn’t know what to do, he was stuck, frozen in place, he should have known that his luck was going to turn on him. He felt useless, he felt like it was all his fault._

_Then a meteorite came and struck the plane._

_And everything went dark._

_When Komaeda came to, he was surrounded by fire and corpses, he was covered in ashes, bruises and blood. He turned to where the meteorite landed, it hit the hijacker and his parents._

_His parents._

_Komaeda immediately scrambled and cried out to his parents, “Mother, father!” He begged, he begged for them to wake up, he begged for this to be a nightmare, he begged to wake up to his parents sitting next to him in the plane where nothing was wrong. He was pounding on his parents, trying to find movement or anything to signal that they were alive._

_But of course reality didn’t work like that. Reality was cruel and cold, that much was obvious._

_The smoke was starting to get to him, he was starting to lose consciousness._

_(Maybe the fire could kill him and he would be able to see them again.)_

_The last thing he heard was a door breaking down before fading into the darkness._

_That was the last time he would ever see his parents._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door was forced open and a rushing Hinata came and tackled him into a hug. Komaeda tensed before relaxing and breaking down in tears while Hinata comforted him, rubbing circles onto his back, whispering to him “it will be alright” or “it wasn’t your fault” and a “I’m so glad that you are okay.” He knew that it was going to be alright, everything would get better.

He was going to be alright, **right?**

.

.

.

.

.

That’s what he thought.

_~~"I estimate that you may have 1 year left to live."~~ _

_~~"Congratulations Komaeda Nagito! You will be officially entering Hope's Peak Academy as the SHSL Luck. We hope to see you there."~~ _

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic I might write more if I have the motivation and imagination to
> 
> Critiques are appreciated thx


End file.
